4 Hetalia Short Stories
by Ludwig M. Rivia
Summary: iPod challenge. Russia/Germany, America/England, Germany/Austria and Russia/America


**Break – Russia/Ivan x Germany/Ludwig**

Russia giggled, stopping to look at the mess he made. 

Germany was on the floor, breathing heavily, trying to curl into a protective ball to lessen the pain invading his mind and body from all sides, preventing him from fighting back.  
>He was naked and bleeding, cuts and bruises covered his body completely.<p>

They were somewhere underground – a dungeon of some sort. Germany wasn't sure. It must have been weeks since Ivan had brought him here. Since then, he tried to break him. Destroying his body and torturing his mind, tried to make him talk. But Ludwig wouldn't give in. He wouldn't let this bastard get what he wanted. But now, the fight in him slowly died away.

Russia walked to the bleeding nation's side, his boots becoming stained with the blood pooling on the stone floor.

-'Still not talking, playing _strong_, да?', smirked Ivan, kicking Germany's side and making the other nation groan in pain. 'Who do you think you're helping like this? Japan? _Little Italy_?'

At the mention of Italy, Ludwig tried to get up, but his arms and legs gave in and he fell again, hitting his head on the cold floor of the damp dungeon. White light danced behind his eyelids and he heard the Russian man scoff at his futile attempts.

NotItalyNotItalyNotItaly**NotItaly**.

-'Oh? Hit a nerve? How do you know we haven't captured them already? How do you know I haven't done the same to _dear _Italy, and more..? Answer me, собака.', spat Ivan, smiling at the look of terror on Ludwig's face.

-'I…', Germany tried, 'I'll… kill… you…'

He suddenly felt strong hands lifting him and throwing him face first against the wall. The impact sent daggers of pain to his already damaged body and the nation cried out, hating himself for it.

-'I think you should worry about _yourself _more, да?' Russia grabbed Ludwig's hair, yanking his head back.

Germany felt hot breath against his ear, the sharp smell of vodka, and heard a seemingly distant sound of Ivan's voice.

-'Let me show you how low you fell, Немецкий собаки, I'll teach you how to scream…'

Ludwig heard the sound of a zipper and his eyes widened in shock. A moment later, every cell in his body felt as if it was on fire and the searing pain quickly spread through his system, making him shake violently.

Germany forgot about Italy. He forgot about keeping his dignity and about endurance. Nothing mattered as his body bled.

And he screamed.

**Disposable Heroes – America/Alfred x England/Arthur**

Alfred loves Arthur. Arthur loves Francis.  
>That's just the way it is.<br>And Alfred would do anything for Arthur. _Anything._  
>Even be Francis' replacement.<p>

But no matter how much he loved him, how many times he told himself that he was fine with being just a stand-in for the one Arthur couldn't have, it hurt.

Every time England looked at him, wishing it was Francis, it hurt.

No talking.  
>No kissing.<p>

No sleeping over.

Those were the rules of their arrangement.

And sometimes it would be slow. Arthur would sigh and moan under him, holding on to Alfred's shoulders as he gently moved, making sure Arthur felt only pleasure of making love with someone who loved him.

Other times Alfred wouldn't be so considerate.

Arthur would scream with a mix of pleasure and pain in his voice as America thrust harder, holding his slender hips in a bruising grip, slamming into him in an almost punishing rhythm.

More. Alfred always wanted _more._

But, he wondered how much more of this he could take.

No matter what he did, there was always sorrow in Arthur's eyes.

No matter how hard Alfred tried, he could never be the one Arthur loved.

**For Your Entertainment – Germany/Ludwig x Austria/Roderich**

_I need to get Austria to stop drinking wine, _thought Germany as he watched the nation climb on his piano.

Austria had tried France's exquisite wine and it lead to him emptying a bottle or two. And Ludwig, being the loyal friend that he was, stuck around to keep Roderich from doing something stupid and ruining his flawless reputation as an iceberg.

It seemed he wasn't doing a very good job.

Roderich stood on the piano, swaying a little.

-'You...', he slurred pointing at Ludwig, 'This... is for you...', he frowned, 'For friending such a good being...'

-'You mean 'being such a good friend'...'

-'Yes, that's what I said, pay attention...'

-'Right.'

Germany wasn't sure what Austria was up to, but he swore he would catch him when he fell off that piano.

Suddenly, Roderich lifted his arms above his head and hummed, swaying his hips.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me, _thought Ludwig_, he can't be... dancing?_

Austria seemed to be doing just that as he swayed with the rhythm of the music that was, undoubtedly, playing in his alcohol-struck head. He slowly brought his hands down and started unbuttoning his coat.

_No. Way. In. Hell. _Germany's ears already turned a lovely shade of pink and he let out a tiny whine of frustration at his sudden realisation. _Roderich is doing striptease for me on his goddamned piano._

Austria finished unbuttoning the coat and he shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall off the piano, to the floor.

_This is so wrong. So, SO wrong. I need to stop him. I have to – oh dear lord, he's going for the pants._

Roderich unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and was now slowly peeling them off, pushing them down his skinny hips and white thighs, letting them pool around his ankles before kicking them to the floor to join his coat.

_Must stop him. _Ludwig didn't move a muscle.

Austria was left in an almost transparent white shirt and underwear that did nothing to hide his hard-on.

_Must stop..._

He spun around, though it was a clumsy swirl, giving Germany a full view of his ass. He bent over, slightly and let out a small moan.

Ludwig's mind barely had the time to produce a string of German curses before it snapped and his brain came to a full stop.

Roderich spun around again to look at him. Germany's eyes went from the blush on Austria's cheeks to his nipples that were visible through the light shirt and he made up his mind.

He wasn't even going to bother getting Roderich to the bedroom.

**Closer – Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred**

Siberia was cold.

Screw cold, it was fucking _freezing._

Alfred had been keeping an eye on his enemy, Ivan, for a week now and it seemed as if nothing would ever happen. He was wandering around Siberia.

Then, one day, they find a cave, just as a goddamn _snowstorm_ hits. The cave's just as freezing as the blizzard outside and Alfred's cursing his mission.

And Ivan, being the bastard that he is, just smiles his damn smile and asks Alfred if he knows what the best way to keep warm is. America glares at the other nation and suggests getting the fuck out of Siberia for starters, but Ivan shakes his head and scoots over to where Alfred is sitting on the frozen ground.

Russia tells him that they can preserve heat if they cover themselves with their clothes while they lay naked next to each other, keeping each other warm.

Alfred curses again, calling that method 'something Italy would suggest', and convinces himself that, if he wasn't scared for his damn life, he'd never agree to that.

So they do just that and it takes all of America's self-control not to just kick Ivan's ass for being such a smug bastard. Ivan keeps smiling as he watches him take his clothes off.

It's going to be a long night and Siberia is _fucking cold._


End file.
